Ama a tu Enemigo, Teme a tu Amante
by Isilme
Summary: Ante un reencuentro con los mortífagos en calidad de espía, Snape tiene que enfrentarse a uno de los grandes dilemas de su vida. Y Lucius también. Por si no se nota es un originalísimo Severus/Lucius! *CAP 9 por fin up*
1. Beginning of an unstoppable feeling

Notas de autor: Isilme vuelve a la carga con otra de sus locuras! Sí, sí, este fic contiene slash y la pareja principal es Snape/Lucius pero no sé si habrá alguna más porque ignoro dónde va a conducirme el argumento ^^U Ojo, no es apto para peques ni gente en contra del slash, así que quedan advertidos. A los que conozcan mi fic "Narcissa's Secrets", sólo les diré que mi Lucius aquí es diferente del de esa otra historia, aunque no sé hasta que punto porque tiene que venirme la inspiración! Si al final resulta que no es así, sorry! Por favor dejad reviewsss. Vuestras sugerencias y opiniones serán atendidas. 

Dedicatorias: Para ser original, a mis niñas Ronnie, Ginny, Snape y McGonagall. También a Dannyliz por la entrevista del otro día, ¡me puse muy contenta! 

Disclaimer: SÉ que los personajes no son míos. Pero me divierto con ellos un poco, y no gano dinero ni nada así que ¿qué hay de malo en ello! 

LOVE THY ENEMY, FEAR THY LOVER

CAP.1: BEGINNING OF AN UNSTOPPABLE FEELING

*_¿Crees que puedes olvidarlo todo?*_

"Yo no, eres tú quien ha olvidado, maldito. Empezaste jugando, pero ¿quién ponía las reglas? ¿Quién las anulaba? Siempre has sido impredecible". 

*_Eres mío.*_

"¿Y tú a quién perteneces? Me pregunto si alguien es capaz de poner hoy sus manos sobre tu piel, pero la idea me disgusta. Ya ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez. Ahora sé que en cuestión de pocas horas te veré y tendré que disimular más de lo que puedo. Ojalá pudiera decir que no te he recordado en absoluto".

       Severus Snape se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras caminaba a toda aprisa hacia su despacho. Acaba de recibir órdenes concretas de Dumbledore para retomar su misión de espía. El viejo director confiaba en él, igual que lo hizo aquel día, y no podía permitirse divagar entre extraños pensamientos en vez de centrarse en su cometido. Sin embargo, faltaba poco para volver a tenerlo a *él* delante suyo, a esos ojos fríos y profundos que lo hicieron perder la cabeza de la manera más estúpida hacía años. Por eso una parte de él se resistía a obedecer. 

"No. ¡No! Tengo que ir. No me importa ver o no su retorcida sonrisa de nuevo. Debo ir. Maldito Lucius…".

Abrió el viejo armario de sus dependencias personales, y extrajo de un cajón del fondo un paquete negro. Extendió su antigua capa negra de mortífago sobre la cama, y en unos momentos se cambió de ropa, sin dejar de sentir un intenso escalofrío por lo que se avecinaba. En un bolsillo oculto de la capa, guardó la máscara con la que los vasallos del Señor Tenebroso cubrían sus caras, su varita y un par de frascos de pociones de emergencia. Acto seguido, echando una última mirada a las mazmorras para comprobar que dejaba todo en orden, tomó su escoba y abandonó el castillo por un pasaje secreto desde el sótano. Tenía por delante un viaje de un par de horas y, aunque eso era lo último que deseaba, multitud de recuerdos invadieron su mente. 

**~flashback~******

       Por aquellos días Snape era un Slytherin de quinto año en Hogwarts; era respetado por casi todos los estudiantes exceptuando a algunos Gryffindors, y no mostraba interés alguno por cualquier cosa que se saliera de las clases, los libros de Pociones o las Artes Oscuras. O al menos eso era así hasta la noche en la que empezó a perder la cabeza por Lucius Malfoy, de sexto curso. Éste era el ser más exquisito de la casa Slytherin en todos los aspectos: era aparentemente correcto e inteligente, pero también malicioso, perverso y- según la opinión de todas las jóvenes brujas- diabólicamente atractivo. 

       Una noche, Lucius bajó a la sala común para recuperar algunos pergaminos que había olvidado. Severus alzó la mirada de un libro enorme que, como cada velada, sostenía en su regazo, y miró al otro chico –muy a su pesar- sin ser notado inmediatamente. Los pantalones de pijama negros de Lucius hacían un curioso contraste con su torso descubierto e iluminado por el tenue resplandor de la hoguera. Una melena de pelo rubio platino llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros. Atravesó la habitación ágilmente y recogió los deberes olvidados, pero mientras volvía la espalda para subir las escaleras de nuevo, se percató de la presencia de Severus, quien lo miraba con verdadero asombro.  

-Snape. ¿Qué estás haciendo tan tarde aquí?- dijo, acercándose a él y echando un vistazo al libro.

-Leo esto.

       Lucius se sentó a su lado un momento, con los ojos fijos en la tapa de _Pociones Dañinas. Por un momento su compañero pensó que estaba demasiado cerca. Pero inmediatamente se preguntó cómo podía haber pensado eso, y entró en un estado de confusión del que no conseguiría salir fácilmente. _

-Parece interesante-dijo Malfoy. 

-Es útil sobre todo.

-A veces esos Gryffindors estúpidos merecen una lección. Pero les causas todos los problemas que puedes, ¿no? 

-Sólo los suficientes, prefiero no buscarme demasiados castigos. 

-Eso está bien…-murmuró el chico rubio, mirándolo a los ojos con una extraña intensidad. 

       Snape se maravilló ante aquellos ojos cuyo color oscilaba entre el hielo y la plata resplandeciente dependiendo del tipo de reflejo que la luz proyectaba en ellos. Apartó la mirada rápidamente, sintiéndose algo intimidado. Deseaba que se marchase, o al menos eso era lo que su cabeza quería, al no entender lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, el corazón le latía con violencia dentro del pecho, rogando que se quedara un poco más. Cuando volvió a mirar a Lucius, éste parecía divertido, como si pudiera percibir su confusión y disfrutara con ello. 

-Hace frío aquí abajo-dijo.-Y no es bueno para la salud no dormir lo suficiente. 

Sin decir nada más, se marchó, dejando a Snape en una lucha por aclarar sus pensamientos.

* * * 

       Severus apenas durmió esa noche, y a la mañana siguiente se sentía tremendamente cansado y mostraba un par de ojeras más visibles de lo habitual bajo sus párpados. Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, trató de localizar a Lucius con la mirada instintivamente. No pudo parar de observarlo durante toda la comida. "Esto es absurdo, Severus", se dijo a sí mismo. "No tengo interés en un tío. Pero maldita sea, ¿por qué sigue mirándome de esa forma tan rara?". 

       Como estaban en cursos diferentes, no pudo verlo en muchas ocasiones a lo largo del día, pero su cabeza comenzó a maquinar la manera de acercársele…sólo para comprobar que la extraña sensación no se desvanecía. 

-Eh, Sirius, ¿no crees que algo le pasa a nuestro *adorado* Snape?-le dijo James Potter a su amigo en clase de Pociones (la cual compartían Gryffindor y Slytherin). 

       Severus apretó los dientes, al darse cuenta de que estaban hablando alto para que los escuchara. 

-No sé. Pero ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que…

-¡Sssh!-intervino Remus Lupin, su otro amigo. 

-¿De qué demonios no me he dado cuenta?!-dijo Snape dándose la vuelta. 

-Oh, es que tu poción de envejecimiento está un poco…azul. Pero que conste que no hemos tenido nada que ver *esta vez*-dijo James con cierta seriedad. 

       El chico de Slytherin echó una ojeada a su caldero. La poción debía ser rosa, pero estaba completamente azul. Puesto que ningún Gryffindor se había acercado a su mesa, el error debía de haber sido suyo, y al mirar más detenidamente sus ingredientes encontró que había confundido los gránulos de tentáculo de pulpo gigante con los de moco de cangrejo. Gruñó. El despiste había sido tremendo. 

-Qué raro. Es como si estuviera enamorado-dijo Sirius.

-Uuuuuuh-respondieron a coro los otros Merodeadores, riendo.  

       Al oír aquello, Snape se quedó sin ideas para contestarles. Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y apenas le importó que le quitaran cinco puntos a su casa por su poción fracasada. Aquel sentimiento que estaba experimentando era completamente nuevo para él, y decidió volver a captar la atención de Lucius aquella noche. 

* * * 

       Serían las once cuando se sentó en la sala común con otro de sus libros, y cuando vio que los amigos del rubio subían en dirección a las habitaciones, dejando a éste atrás, se puso muy nervioso. 

-Oye, Malfoy, ven un momento-dijo.

-¿Sí?-se acercó.

-¿No sabrás dónde puedo encontrar lágrimas de anaconda?-improvisó.-Como a los de sexto os dejan acceder al armario de productos peligrosos…

       Lucius frunció el ceño sorprendido, mientras una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. 

-En mi casa hay-dijo sin dejar de sonreír.-Pero no recuerdo haberlas visto en el armario de la señora Hopkins. 

-Ah.

       Mientras hablaba, el joven de ojos grises había acercado su cara a la del otro chico para mirarlo fijamente, y parecía consciente del efecto que esta cercanía le estaba causando. 

-Ven-murmuró Lucius.-Tengo algo en mi habitación que puede interesarte. 

(Continuará ^^)


	2. Passion and Uncertainty

Notas de autor: Bueno para ser uno de mis fics más paranoicos no ha sido mal recibidos, pero tampoco demasiado bien. Suerte que tengo amigas que me apoyan ^^ Os digo sólo una cosa: si la historia os está gustando dejadme un review, por favor, ¡porque es la única forma que tengo de saberlo!! Ok? Besos a todos los slash-lovers que andan por ahí sueltos. Por cierto, la versión en inglés y no censurada de este fic está en snitchfiction.net y podéis buscarla bajo mi nombre, pero sólo si os gustan las emociones aún más fuertes jeje. Dedicado a mis muchachas de siempre, ¡os quiero!

Disclaimer: SÉ que los personajes no son míos. Pero me divierto con ellos un poco, y no gano dinero ni nada así que ¿qué hay de malo en ello! 

Nota: No apto para menores ni anti-slash, por favor pekes leed fics de rating G, por vuestra' muelaaaaas. Este capítulo ES fuerte. 

AMA A TU ENEMIGO, TEME A TU AMANTE

CAP.2: PASSION AND UNCERTAINTY

**(Perspectiva de Lucius)**

"¿Dónde estás, Severus? La reunión empieza dentro de dos horas. Sé que vendrás pero…las cosas no son fáciles. No para mí. Lo único que doy por sentado es que aún eres mío".

Lucius Malfoy se puso las ropas más oscuras que tenía, las de un verdadero mortífago, y bajó las escaleras rumbo a una puerta secreta de su mansión. Se detuvo durante un momento frente a uno de los espejos que cubrían en hilera toda la pared del corredor principal. Miró su reflejo y asintió en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior; se sentía orgulloso y culpable al mismo tiempo por ser un hombre atractivo bien entrado en la treintena...Ser así le había traído placeres pero también grandes problemas. Siguió caminando deprisa y salió de la casa, dejando que los recuerdos invadieran su cabeza una vez más. "La primera vez que te llevé a mi habitación…estuvo muy bien, Sev". 

***Flashback* **

Esa noche, Severus, curioso y reluctante al mismo tiempo, me siguió escaleras arriba. Entramos en mi dormitorio, donde los otros Slytherins de sexto ya roncaban; yo encendí mi varita con _lumos_ y me acerqué a mi baúl. 

-Esto es un tesoro de mi propia biblioteca-dije, dándole un libro. 

       Para ser más exacto, era el _Tratado de Métodos Mágicos de Tortura Silenciosa_, un volumen muy interesante. Él le echó un vistazo con aparente curiosidad, pero lo noté tenso, nervioso al darse cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente. Finalmente, cuando vi que mi *presa* estaba lo suficientemente agitada, me decidí a atacar. Por algún motivo que no identificaba, ese muchacho me parecía delicioso. Alcé su barbilla con una mano. 

-¿No vas a decírmelo, Severus? ¿Piensas pasarte más noches sin dormir? Eso es muy malo-susurré. 

       De repente, como llevado por un impulso, se puso de puntillas y presionó con fuerza sus labios contra los míos. Cómo podía resistirme. 

-Eso está mejor-dije, recuperando el aliento. 

       Intentó volver al ataque, y entonces supe que su cuerpo había empezado a reaccionar fuertemente a nuestra cercanía. Lo cogí del brazo y conseguí empujarlo a través de las cortinas de la cama, de modo que caí intencionadamente sobre él. 

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo ahora?-murmuré, ante su rostro sorprendido. Clavó las uñas en la colcha, respirando fuertemente. 

-Lucius, no creo que esto…-empezó a hablar. 

***Pausa en el flashback de Lucius***

***Flashback de Snape***

Esa visión me desconcertó: Lucius era una visión impresionante desde esa perspectiva, eso no puedo negarlo. Pero yo era muy joven-por no decir inexperto-y además orgulloso, por lo que me sentí ciertamente dominado, más aún al notar cierto destello de maldad en sus ojos grises. 

-No pienses ahora-me dijo con voz seductora.-Es momento de _sentir_. Pero no te preocupes, seré bueno _por ahora_. 

       Poco tiempo después sentí por primera vez sobre mí un cuerpo frío y suave que se movía de modo tan experto como para que, en poco tiempo, el número de prendas de ropa en el suelo aumentara estrepitosamente. De aquella noche recuerdo la mezcla entre delirio y dolor que me causó, y sus ojos satisfechos cuando, después de hacerme casi enloquecer, manchó sus labios con la sangre de una de mis heridas. 

-La sangre es un sabor de lo más agradable. Especialmente esta, amor-suspiró.-Puedes estar orgulloso, no suelo hacer esto con chicos como tú. 

       Lo miré desde la posición en que estaba (lamentablemente no podía sentarme) y esta vez la perversión de su mirada era más que evidente para mí. Me sonrió con un curioso quiebre en los labios. 

-Me llevo algo de ti que nadie más tiene. Así que… eres mío. No lo olvides, Sev.

       Comprendí la razón por la que me pidió que me marchase: no quería-al igual que yo- que nadie nos encontrara juntos a la mañana siguiente. Volví a mi habitación, maldiciendo a Lucius por la marca que había dejado en mi cuerpo; pero en el fondo deseaba que no hubiera sido un sueño. 

* * * 

       Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, estaba mareado y me dolía una barbaridad _atrás_. Recordé a duras penas los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y me maldije una y otra vez por no haber puesto a Lucius en su sitio. No entendía por qué aquel tipo me gustaba tanto, ni mucho menos por qué él había querido hacer eso, si yo no era más que un estudiante de quinto canijo y desagradable. Necesitaba encontrar respuestas casi tanto como necesitaba verle de nuevo. 

       Malfoy sólo me dedicó una breve sonrisa diabólica cuando entró en el Gran Comedor a la mañana siguiente. Yo no sonreí sino que le eché la mirada más penetrante posible, examinando sus rasgos perfectos y esos ojos grises que habían brillado de placer hacía tan sólo unas horas. 

-Sanpe. ¿Te encuentras bien?

       Volví la vista hacia mi derecha y vi a Sheila Heller, una compañera de quinto, mirándome preocupada con un par de grandes ojos castaños. 

-Es que estás colorado. Resulta algo raro _en ti_-dijo. 

-Estoy bien, gracias-dije sin prestarle atención; bajé la mirada hacia mi plato y seguí comiendo. 

No encontré la oportunidad de hablar con Lucius durante tres larguísimos días y empecé a pensar que nuestro encuentro ni siquiera había sido real, aunque mi herida ya casi cicatrizada sí que lo había sido. Yo le deseaba, era tan simple como eso. Cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, sentía una profunda desconfianza y al mismo tiempo me moría por volver a tenerlo cerca. Al fin tropecé con él en un pasillo a la hora del almuerzo. 

-Lucius-tragué saliva, tratando de mantener la compostura.-Quiero aclarar algunas cosas contigo. 

(Continuará ^o^)

* * * 

Notas: Hey un momento! , sé lo que estáis pensando! Éste NO ES uno de esos slash sin argumento; por supuesto que lo tiene, y uno cuidadosamente planeado que tengo que desarrollar. Y si no, ¿cómo iba a explicar todo lo que ocurrió entre esa primera vez y el momento en que, montones de años después, se dirigen los dos a una reunión de mortífagos? ¡Anda que no queda ná! Así que seguid leyendo la historia y dejad reviews, friends, ^^ Besos de Isilme. Y ahora con la intriga…


	3. Getting to Know You

Notas de autor: Uno de mis reviewers me ha preguntado por qué Snape es tan pasivo, pero le puedo asegurar que dejará de serlo próximamente. Jeje tengo grandes planes para esta historia, os sorprenderéis. De momento muchas gracias a los que me apoyáis, y saludos a todos los fans del slash/yaoi que circulan por el mundo hispanohablante.

Disclaimer: SÉ que los personajes no son míos. Pero me divierto con ellos un poco, y no gano dinero ni nada así que ¿qué hay de malo en ello! 

Nota: No apto para menores ni anti-slash, por favor pekes leed fics de rating G, por vuestra' muelaaaaas. Este capítulo sigue siendo fuerte. 

AMA A TU ENEMIGO, TEME A TU AMANTE

CAP.3: GETTING TO KNOW YOU 

**(Continúa el flashback de Snape)**

-Qué ímpetu…-sonrió de oreja a oreja, cruzando los brazos.-Me encanta, pero…vamos a ver, lo que quieres preguntarme es si verdaderamente yo te deseaba o no, y por qué. 

-Eso-dije, ofuscado.-Eres desconcertante, y si jugaste conmigo…

-Yo no jugué-me interrumpió.-Pero podemos jugar en algún otro momento, si tú quieres. Suena…prometedor. ¿Qué tal esta noche? Espérame y *discutiremos* todo este asunto. 

       Cerré la boca y asentí, preguntándome dónde se había marchado mi autocontrol. Lucius sonrió de nuevo y desapareció al final del pasillo.

       Algunas horas después, una sombra atravesó sigilosamente las cortinas que rodeaban mi cama.

-Has venido-dije sorprendido. 

-Claro que sí, Sev-respondió, gateando sobre la colcha hasta quedar muy cerca de mí.

-Respóndeme, entonces.

-Bueno, tengo otros amantes pero estoy particularmente interesado en ti-dijo, paseando sensualmente su lengua por su labio inferior. 

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Me atraen las personas oscuras y misteriosas como tú.

       A mí me pasaba lo mismo, pero mi mente necesitaba desconfiar todo lo posible. 

-¿Y qué hay de tus otros am…?

-Ssshh. No preguntes tanto. Siempre consigo lo que quiero, y tú eres justo lo que quiero ahora, Sevvy-susurró.

-¿A qué viene llamarme así?

-La contradicción entre tú y ese diminutivo es de lo más graciosa-volvió a sonreír. 

       En ese preciso momento se me ocurrió pensar en lo poco que lo conocía. Sólo de vista, o a través de lo que comentaban otros, y eso tenía poco valor para un tipo tan desconfiado e insociable como yo. Sin embargo, el momento pudo conmigo, y al cabo de unos segundos lo atraje hacia mí con insistencia. 

-¿Crees que _esto_ está mal?-murmuró a mi oído, mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo la camisa de mi pijama. 

-Sí. Sí pero…olvídalo-dije besando su cuello.

       ¿Quién podría no quererlo, a él, que era perfecto en cuerpo y rasgos, elegante en sus movimientos? Pensé que, al fin y al cabo, esos encuentros no traerían consecuencias. En eso me equivoqué. 

**(Pausa en el flashback de Snape)**

******

**(Flashback de Lucius)**

       Al principio Severus fue un simple capricho, no puedo negarlo. Le había echado el ojo bastante tiempo antes de que él reparara en mi existencia: parecía un fruto prohibido, puro y solitario. Nadie lo conocía, y a él no le importaba nadie. Calculé cada uno de mis movimientos, pero hacerlo mío me costó bastante menos de lo que había imaginado. 

       Era cierto que por aquel entonces yo tenía varios amantes, todos chicos, por supuesto, pues las chicas eran aburridas de tan predecibles. Pero después de aquél primer encuentro contigo, mis otras citas empezaron a resultarme poco atractivas.

-¿Esta noche?-me preguntó Ryan McLean, días después de haber _conseguido_ a Snape. 

       El chico en cuestión era un Slytherin de séptimo año con unos ojos de color verde oscuro que siempre me habían atraído al máximo. Pero aquella vez me sorprendí a mí mismo al rechzarlo. 

-No. Tengo asuntos esta noche-le dije. 

-¿Asuntos? Ya veo-siseó.-¿Quién es "el nuevo", Lucius?

-¿Desde cuándo tienes control sobre mí, Ryan? Aquí soy yo el que controla. Siempre-respondí mirándolo fríamente. 

       Pareció comprender y se alejó, aunque no rompí mi relación con él. Me gustaba tener a la gente cerca cuando la necesitaba. Pero en esa época era Snape, y ningún otro, el que había pasado a encabezar la lista de mis preferencias. Quién iba a saber…

**(Pausa en el flashback de Lucius)**

******

**(F-b de Snape)**

-¿Nunca has oído hablar de mi familia?-dijo Lucius, la noche en que logré iniciar una conversación.

-Sí, mi padre me contó cierta vez que tenéis mucha influencia en el mundo mágico. 

-No hay nada mejor que el poder, y de hecho siempre nos ha sobrado. 

       Su voz sonaba suave pero orgullosa, como la de un demonio que necesitara ganarse la aprobación de sus víctimas. Y aunque no debería, yo estaba contento porque él se había fijado en mí, él, que era diferente a cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts. Que me había hecho darme cuenta de que no me importaba _estar_ con un chico.

-¿Qué es lo que te más te gusta, Sev? En general-susurró, poniendo su mano sobre mi pecho descubierto. 

       Para ser sincero, debería haberle soltado "tú", pero definitivamente yo no era ningún romántico, y aún me quedaba algo de sentido común.

-Las Pociones y las Artes Oscuras.

-Es una lástima que aquí sólo enseñen Defensa contra ellas; parece que olvidaran que hay algunas maldiciones de las que casi nadie se puede defender. En casa tengo un montón de trastos de lo más útiles para esa rama, es como una colección. Ah, por cierto-dijo al notar que el tema levantaba en mí cierto entusiasmo-¿has oído hablar del mago tenebroso al que todo el mundo teme ahora? Dicen que busca seguidores. 

-Sí, he escuchado algo.

-Estoy pensándome el unirme a él cuando acabe Hogwarts. Apuesto a que su grupo es imparable en el ascenso al poder. 

       Entonces aquello último no me decía mucho. Seguimos charlando, y aprendí algo más sobre él, aunque la conversación no duró mucho porque el amanecer llegó antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta. 

*      *      *

       Una o dos noches por semana nos encontrábamos en su habitación o en la mía para compartir un rato de locura. Al principio siempre se las apañaba para mandar sobre mí, y parecía disfrutar enormemente cada vez que entraba en mi cuerpo sin compasión, de una forma casi sádica. Algo malvado y desgarrador habitaba en su corazón y se reflejaba en esos ojos de hielo. Un día decidí que había llegado el momento de un contraataque, por más que fuera inferior a él en fuerza física. Para eso tenía mis trucos…

(continuará)

***************

_Notas: Lo dicho anteriormente, claro que va a tener argumento. De momento quiero centrarme en los pensamientos de ambos al principio de todo, que luego ya veréis. Jeje que mala soy…Seguid leyendo la historia y dejad reviews, friends. Muchos besos también a mi lovely Ginger, la gran come-pizza juajuajua (no te enfades cielo). ^^ Besos de Isilme. Y si no queréis quedaros con la intriga, ya podéis dejarme algooo..._


	4. Changes

Notas de autor: ¡Por fin! Aquí tenéis el capítulo cuatro, la verdad es que os agradezco vuestras reviews porque no pensé que un slash en castellano pudiera tener tanto éxito, y más siendo de una pareja inusual como ésta. Pero estoy tan animada que de seguro lo continuaré ahora que tengo tiempo. ¡Va por vosotros/as!

Disclaimer: SÉ que los personajes no son míos. Pero me divierto con ellos un poco, y no gano dinero ni nada así que ¿qué hay de malo en ello! 

Nota: No apto para menores ni anti-slash, por favor pekes leed fics de rating G, por vuestra' muelaaaaas. Este capítulo sigue siendo fuerte (ejem todo el fic lo es) 

AMA A TU ENEMIGO, TEME A TU AMANTE

CAP.4: CHANGES

**(Flashback de Lucius)**

       Me asombré de verdad la noche en que mi tranquilo y reflexivo amante preferido se rebeló contra mí. Recuerdo que acababa de trepar por su colcha cuando me sonrió de un modo extraño y con impaciencia. Había un destello peculiar en sus ojos negros, y ni siquiera me dio tiempo a preparar una buena defensa. Severus me empujó con firmeza sobre la cama, y tomando su varita-que tenía escondida bajo la ropa-en un rápido movimiento, murmuró "weakilus". Sonrió de oreja a oreja al tiempo que yo sentía mi cuerpo relajarse, a pesar de que la sangre corría desbocada por mis venas. 

-¿Qué demonios…?!-comencé a decir. 

-Sssh. Es sólo un pequeño hechizo para evitar que hagas movimientos bruscos esta noche. Eso quiere decir que no creo que puedas tenerme quieto hoy, Lucius.

       Era verdad. Podía moverme y pensar con claridad, pero cuando intenté liberarme de su peso con un empujón…simplemente no pude. Apreté los dientes con fuerza, mientras él pronunciaba el hechizo "Silentius", como de costumbre, para asegurarse de que nadie fuera de nuestras cortinas nos oiría. Cuando me encontré con su mirada de nuevo me sentí de lo más humillado. Yo, que nunca jamás me rebajaría ante nadie, estaba a punto de ser dominado por un canijo de quinto al que había subestimado. Mi varita estaba ahora fuera de mi alcance, y Snape no dejaría que me moviera para cogerla. 

-Qué te den-murmuré.

       Él se inclinó y me besó rápidamente antes de responder. 

-¿Y qué tal so soy yo el que _da_ esta noche? No puedes escapar. Además, tu cuerpo te traiciona. Estás caliente al máximo. 

-Dame una solución, entonces-dije, aceptando el hecho de que el deseo me estaba volviendo loco.

       Sin duda Sev había aprendido, no podía decir cuánto, y la cuestión es que yo mismo le había enseñado todo aquello. En cada roce sentí que yo le gustaba a más no poder, tal vez tanto como él a mí, aunque en qué sentido o de qué forma…no sabía decirlo. El amor nunca había entrado en mis esquemas, y no pensaba dejarle paso entonces. 

**(Pausa en el flashback de Lucius)**

******

**(Flashback de Snape)**

El curso avanzó entre clases y noches que casi parecían auténticas batallas entre Lucius y yo, con magia de por medio, para ver quién tomaría el control. Eran pequeñas cosas que le daban variedad al tema, aunque yo en el fondo estaba conforme pasara lo que pasase. Su particular gusto por la sangre y el dolor que fluía a través del deseo era correspondido con una desconcertante quietud por mi parte, que luego se transformaba en rebeldía, y más tarde en una nueva trampa. Una trampa, eso es lo que era nuestra relación, para él y para mí. Aunque me di cuenta mucho más tarde. 

       Pasé ese verano en mi casa, rodeado de un ambiente casi-mortífago pues mis padres se estaban planteando el ayudar al Señor Tenebroso (tal vez _plantearse_ no sea el verbo, digamos…¿obedecer?). Yo conseguía evadirme, sin embargo, en mi cuarto de estudio practicando Artes Oscuras y, por supuesto, pociones. Por las noches no podía parar de pensar en él; sentía escalofríos, como si me faltara algo, y no me decidí a escribirle. ¿Qué iba a decirle? "¿Dónde quedamos que no puedo más?". Sonaba decadente. A pesar de la falta de comunicación, tenía esperanzas respecto al próximo curso, que sería su último año en Hogwarts. 

       Septiembre llegó, subimos al expreso de Hogwarts y allí mismo comprendí que él también me había echado de menos: Entró en mi compartimento del tren, que aún estaba vacío, y me sonrió.

-¿Todo bien, Sevvy? 

-Hola, Lucius.

-¿Me has echado de menos?

-He estado ocupado-dije evadiendo la pregunta. 

       Estaba un poco más alto, pálido como siempre y el pelo por debajo de los hombros recogido en una coleta. Parado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, parecía una aparición. De repente se acercó a mí y me besó con fuerza, haciendo que recordara de golpe lo loco que conseguía volverme. 

-Te veré esta noche. 

       Algo había cambiado. No con respecto a mí, pues la noche tuvo mucho que ver con todas las anteriores, pero Lucius tenía algo distinto. Al día siguiente me di cuenta. A la hora del desayuno, él se sentó junto Narcissa Lange, una chica rubia de su curso que le sonrió levemente. La muchacha en cuestión parecía bastante cohibida, y apenas mostraba interés por seguir la conversación que Lucius había comenzado. Cuando aquel día los de mi clase tuvimos que subir hacia la torre de Astronomía, volví a verlos juntos, pero esta vez algo estalló dentro de mí, llenándome de ira. Él tenía aprisionada a la chica contra una pared, y la estaba besando. Como es lógico no me vio, y yo proseguí mi ascenso por las escaleras rápidamente, tan enajenado que por poco no caí en el hueco de uno de los peldaños falsos. Aquello era algo totalmente nuevo, sentía rabia, un millón de preguntas daban vueltas por mi cabeza. Sabía que tenía otros amantes, pero verlo allí…y con una chica…

*      *      *

       No fui a su encuentro aquella noche, ni a la siguiente, y él tampoco dio señales de vida. Al tercer día después de mi disgusto, apareció en mi cuarto a medianoche.

-No sabes nada, Severus, de estos asuntos-me dijo, al ver que me apartaba de su lado.

-Ilumíname, entonces. 

-Ella es mi prometida.  

(continuará)

*****************

_Notas: Bueno, empieza a tener argumento, ¿verdad? A estos dos les queda mucho por pasar-en el pasado y el presente claro. Supongo que querréis saberlo todo, ¿o no? Dejad vuestros reviews y veremos en qué para todo esto. Besos a mis lovely girls que no me abandonan, you rule! ^^_


	5. Jealousy

Notas de autor: ¡Waaaaaai!! En serio, no esperaba que esta pareja despertara tantas pasiones, ni que mi historia os gustara tanto, así que debo agradeceros vuestro gran interés y todos los reviews que me estáis dejando, me han animado muchísimo. No puedo prometer que seré muy rápida publicando más capítulos, puesto que las ideas tardan bastante en madurar en mi mente, ¡y quiero seguir estando a la altura! Pero sin duda continuaré la historia, así que estad atentos. ¡Muchos besos a todos!

Disclaimer: SË que los personajes no son míos, pero me divierto con ellos un poco y no gano nada. Así que ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

Nota: No apto para menores ni anti-slash, por favor pekes leed fics de rating G, por vuestra' muelaaaaas. Creo que *todos* los capítulos son y serán fuertes. 

AMA A TU ENEMIGO, TEME A TU AMANTE

CAP.5: JEALOUSY

**(Flashback de Lucius)**

-Ella es mi prometida-le dije, sin alterarme lo más mínimo, y esperé a ver el efecto que estas palabras producían en él.

       Snape frunció el ceño un momento; por su expresión, parecía estar pensando muy rápidamente en una reacción, y al final trató de quitarme de encima suyo de un empujón. Sin embargo, su voz sonó serena y carente de emoción al responderme. 

-Entonces vete con ella.

-¿No piensas preguntarme?-inquirí, algo indignado. 

-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso vas a responderme? 

       Asentí y le sonreí brevemente. En realidad yo no sentía absolutamente nada por esa muchacha, pero mi familia, según la tradición, tenía que asegurar su supervivencia a través de los tiempos, y para ello, desde hacía siglos, existían los contratos de matrimonio. Mi madre se encargó de elegir a mi futura esposa por mí, y yo, como planeaba seguir viviendo mi vida por más prometido que estuviera, acepté. Narcissa parecía llevarlo peor.

-Tengo que casarme con ella, simplemente. No es nada personal, ni me gusta demasiado. 

Ella tampoco colaboraba mucho…hasta ayer. 

-¿Me estás diciendo que el matrimonio es una imposición? 

-Prefiero llamarlo un deber para con mi linaje-dije volviendo a tomar posiciones estratégicas a su lado. 

-Pero no la quieres.

-¿Quererla? Para nada. No se puede negar que es la chica más guapa de Slytherin, pero yo tampoco merezco menos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que deberá acompañarme a reuniones sociales. Tiene que ser inteligente y hermosa.

**(Pausa en f-b de Lucius)**

******

**(Flashback de Snape)**

       Al principio me sentí muy enfadado, pero luego el disgusto dio paso a otra emoción que nunca había sentido con tanta intensidad: los celos. Subían por mi estómago hasta mi corazón y dejaban su efecto en mi cabeza, donde extrañas ideas comenzaban a tomar forma. Si esa chica era su prometida, tendría que estar con ella, o al menos aparentarlo. 

-Y ayer fuiste a visitarla-dije, y no era una pregunta sino un profundo convencimiento. 

-Un ratito-me respondió, mirando súbitamente a las cortinas.-El tiempo de hacer que se entregara a mí. Sabes que puedo ser muy persuasivo.

       Claro que lo sabía. Y si no, ¿por qué mi cuerpo empezaba a palpitar como tantas otras veces? La idea de Lucius junto a otra persona ya me había asaltado anteriormente, y esa noche me golpeó de lleno, por eso en mi interior comenzó a nacer un pequeño deseo de venganza. Y al mismo tiempo, ansiaba disfrutar cada minuto que pudiera pasar con él. Esa noche no tenía ganas de lucha, dejé que trepara por mi espalda sin oponerle resistencia. Hundí la cabeza en la almohada y me pregunté por qué dejaba que Lucius siguiera pensando que estaría allí para él cada vez que le diera por visitarme a mí en vez de a sus otros amantes. 

*      *      *

       Abrí un poco los ojos a partir de entonces. Aunque no tenía forma de saber lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer en clase, le observé durante las comidas y en sala común. Narcissa no parecía reacia a su compañía, pero tampoco se mostraba encantada cada vez que Lucius se sentaba junto a ella. Era un buen actor desempeñando su papel, pero ¿y si había más que eso? ¿Y si la muchacha terminaba por gustarle? 

       Al mismo tiempo, me di cuenta del comportamiento extraño de mi compañera de clase Sheila Heller. A mí las niñas me daban absolutamente igual, me parecían sosas; en circunstancias normales se mantenían a distancia de mí (supongo que deberían notarlo), pero esa en concreto empezó a hacer cosas bastante raras que en un principio yo no supe interpretar como signos de nada. De vez en cuando, mientras estaba sentada con sus amigas en la sala común, levantaba la cabeza durante breves segundos y me miraba sonriendo un poco. Guiñaba ambos ojos como si se le hubiera metido una mota dentro, y raramente me hablaba. Cuando lo hacía, me preguntaba por los deberes o las clases y yo no le daba mayor importancia, pero un pronto me di cuenta de qué iba todo el asunto. 

-Er…Snape, disculpa. ¿A ti…a ti se te dan muy bien las pociones, verdad?-me dijo un día después de almorzar.

-Bastante-le respondí.

-Es que me preguntaba si podrías echarme una mano con…con la poción de cambio de sustancias, porque no…em…le acabo de coger el tranquillo.

       Mientras hablaba no dejaba de enredar sus dedos en uno de sus mechones de pelo largo castaño, y parecía bastante alterada. Yo no tenía motivo para negarme así que no lo hice. Total, nadie me pedía ayuda nunca.

-Bueno, como quieras. 

-¿De verdad que no te importa?-su cara brilló de entusiasmo. 

-No, no voy mal de tiempo últimamente. Después de las clases de la tarde tengo un permiso especial para estar en la mazmorra de Pociones, así que puedes venir si quieres. 

-Iré sin falta, gracias. Hasta luego, entonces. 

       Mostraba demasiado entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de aprender una poción, pensé torpemente. Tal y como le había dicho, la esperé en el aula, y a los pocos minutos entró llevando el libro en la mano. Su cara estaba más roja de lo habitual. Empezamos a trabajar sin demora, no parecía tonta pero le costaba manejar algunos ingredientes; su fuerte eran las transformaciones, me dijo. Yo no solía ser muy paciente pero me esforcé en hacer una excepción y al final acabamos de preparar la dichosa bebida.

-Ya está. ¿Lo has entendido todo?-le pregunté, empezando a recoger.

-Sí, muchas…muchas gracias, er…

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Supongo que no querrás…-se puso aún más colorada-quedar conmigo en otra ocasión, pero…er…fu…fuera de clase, digo. 

       Así que era eso, pensé. Yo llevaba toda la tarde explicándole pociones y lo que ella intentaba era pedirme una cita. Rápidamente pensé en Lucius, en su cuasi-divina perfección, que había calado muy hondo en mí, y luego miré a la chica, que ahora se estaba mordiendo el labio, como arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho. No se comportaba como una Slytherin, reflexioné. Parecía tremendamente insegura. 

-No…no sé-le dije, un poco cortado.

-Respóndeme cu…cuando quieras. 

       Asentí. Lo más normal hubiera sido decirle que no, pero tuve un presentimiento. No debía cerrarme esa puerta. Salimos juntos del aula y nos encaminamos hacia la sala común, pues se hacía tarde. Poco antes de llegar, nos encontramos con Lucius, que iba en dirección opuesta pero se detuvo al vernos. Sus ojos parecían echar chispas cuando se encontraron con los míos, pero no dijo nada. Entonces pensé que tal vez…

**(Pausa en el f-b de Snape)**

******

**(Flashback de Lucius) **

       Sheila Heller. Me había dado cuenta de cómo miraba a Severus en la sala común, pero no pensé que la cosa pudiera llegar a mayores. Cuando los vi andar juntos por el pasillo a deshoras, me invadieron las sospechas. ¿De dónde venían? ¿Por qué Snape estaba algo rojo? Sentí rabia en mi interior, ¿acaso estaba intentando quitármelo? Un momento, pensé, ¿cómo que quitármelo? Claro, era mío. Tal y como le dije una vez, era mío desde el instante en que nos encontramos la primera noche. Y nadie iba a arrebatármelo. 

       Yo no era inocente en absoluto, y durante un par de días pude notar cómo Snape devolvía las miradas a la chica con interés. A veces se sentaban juntos a hacer los deberes, y la gente empezaba a murmurar sobre ellos. Nada más comenzar los síntomas extraños, vino a visitarme de noche al cuarto. Me dejé vencer en esa ocasión, no podía concebir la idea de que se apartara para siempre algún día, aunque conmigo no daba muestra de tener deseos de hacer eso. Seguía normal. Sin embargo había una causante de mi malestar, y esa era Sheila. Debía hacer algo.  

(Continuará)  

******************

_Notas: Nuevos elementos se añaden a la historia, que como veis no tiene nada de simple y promete bastante. ¿Queréis saber cómo sigue? Lo tengo todo danzando en mi mente, y de vuestros reviews y vuestras sugerencias depende el que lo escriba pronto. __Besos a mis girls de siempre, you are the best!_


	6. Endangered

Disclaimer: Sé que los personajes no son míos, pero me divierto con ellos un poco y no gano nada. Así que ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

Nota: No apto para menores ni anti-slash, por favor pekes leed fics de rating G, por vuestra' muelaaaaas. Creo que *todos* los capítulos son y serán fuertes. 

AMA A TU ENEMIGO, TEME A TU AMANTE

CAP.6: ENDANGERED

**(Flashback de Snape)**

       Yo no sentía nada especial por Sheila, pero me halagaba la idea de que una chica como esa se hubiera fijado en mí. Pensé que no pasaría nada por hacer los deberes con ella en la sala común o cosas así. Si la gente murmuraba a mí me daba lo mismo. Sin embargo, su compañía no lograba que me olvidara de Lucius ni por un instante. Él se mostraba más frío y agresivo conmigo que de costumbre, pero no hacía preguntas. Yo tampoco le preguntaba por lo _suyo_ con Narcissa. Lucius me atraía como un imán, me hacía entrar en un estado mental de descontrol cada noche; y sin embargo me empeñaba en mantener a la chica junto a mí. Era un egoísta. 

       Una tarde Lucius decidió darme su opinión sobre todo aquello. En un descuido mío, cuando avanzábamos por un pasillo desierto, Sheila-que parecía estar perdiendo su timidez poco a poco-me cogió del brazo y aprovechó el instante en que volví la cabeza para preguntarle, para darme un beso. No supe apartarme. Me resultó dulce y suave, diferente de los besos violentos y apasionados de Lucius. Su olor también era distinto, más…femenino, evidentemente. Pero seguía pensando en él mientras tanto. En cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, hiciera lo que hiciese, notaba cómo mi cuerpo y mi alma ya no me pertenecían. 

       La chica se disculpó al ver mi mirada confusa, pero sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Estaba pensando que iba a darle una oportunidad. Yo, el frío e insociable, le iba a dar una oportunidad. Cómo iba a saber ella en quién pensaba yo… Esa misma tarde, cuando todos los estudiantes estábamos en la sala común haciendo los deberes, Sheila se acercó a mi con sus libros, y en ese mismo momento sufrió un desagradable percance, sin duda causado por un hechizo. Vi como de su nariz brotaron  unas gotas negras que empezaron a caer formando una hilera hasta sus labios. La avisé y se llevó una mano, horrorizada al ver que no era ni mucho menos una hemorragia normal. Creí reconocer el encantamiento, era uno sencillo pero oscuro; sin embargo, cuando miré alrededor sólo vi a las chicas que se acercaban para socorrer a su amiga. Lucius estaba sentado en otra esquina de la habitación, y ni siquiera miraba hacia allí. 

       La pobre Sheila estaba atemorizaba, cogió un pañuelo para tratar de detener el horrible espectáculo, que además le escocía y le estaba dejando marcas enrojecidas allá por donde el fluido pasaba. Una de sus amigas se la llevó corriendo a la enfermería, mientras yo me quedé mirando a Lucius. Era un presentimiento. No tenía pruebas, pero sabía que había sido él. 

**(Pausa en el f-b de Snape)**

*** * **

**(Flashback de Lucius)**

       Yo la vi besándolo en un pasillo, no se dieron cuenta pero pasaba por allí. Había confundido a Severus, y yo no pensaba permitirlo. No después de haber dejado a mis otros amantes (excepto a Narcissa, claro) para estar con él, aun sabiendo que sería nuestro último año juntos en Hogwarts. Así que fui yo, por supuesto, el que empleó uno de los más simples hechizos de tortura contra esa arpía. Apenas tuve que mover la varita, y el encantamiento era invisible así que nadie, en una sala repleta de gente, me vio lanzarlo. Muy pocos de hecho lo conocían. 

       Era una advertencia, pensaba advertirla más de una vez, hasta que decidiera apartarse de Snape. Pensaba advertirlo a él también.

-Has sido tú-me dijo aquella noche al principio de su visita. 

-¿Cómo?

-El hechizo Noceris. Es muy antiguo y desconocido y casualmente ha ido a caer sobre Sheila.

-¿Tienes pruebas?-le sonreí, agarrándole la muñeca con fuerza. 

       Apretó los dientes.

-No es más que una chica-murmuró.-Déjala en paz. 

-Parece muy interesado el señor en que deje a _su_ chica, mientras no puede vivir sin mí. Si la pobrecita lo supiera, con lo ilusionada que está…

-¿Y si lo supiera Narcissa?-me replicó.-¿Esto? No te convendría para tus planes. 

-La diferencia es que lo que yo tengo con ella es prácticamente un contrato, un acuerdo. Tú, sin embargo, estás dando falsas esperanzas de amor. _Inmovius_. 

       Pronuncié el nombre de ese hechizo cuando estaba escuchándome desprevenido, y en un momento su cuerpo quedó fijo al colchón, extendido todo lo largo que era. Me había especializado en encantamientos inmovilizadores para esas ocasiones que los requerían. Me miró enfadado, tratando de liberarse de esa especie de cuerdas invisibles que lo ataban. 

-Tú no quieres que nadie sepa esto-le dije, apoyando encima suyo todo mi peso.-Y tampoco quieres que esa pobre e inocente muchacha sufra, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué estás hablando? Suéltame-forcejeó en vano. 

-Es muy sencillo, si las cosas siguen así y dejas que permanezca a tu lado, ella sabrá pero que muy bien lo que pasa entre nosotros. No dejará de sufrir por ello, de hecho.

-Te estás volviendo demasiado cruel, Lucius-me dijo.

-Pero eso te pone, ¿verdad? 

       Al igual que yo, Severus andaba mal de autocontrol, porque a pesar de que volvió la cabeza, apoyada sobre la almohada, hacia la derecha para hacerse el reacio, no le funcionó. A los pocos minutos estaba entregado a mí de nuevo, en cuerpo y alma. 

**(Pausa en el f-b de Lucius)**

*** * **

**(Flashback de Snape)**

       Aún hoy no entiendo bien lo que me pasaba. No quería prescindir de Lucius, por más que mi mente me lo ordenara. Pero tampoco quería que esa chica se alejase. Nadie había mostrado nunca interés por estar junto a mí en el día a día, y su compañía me resultaba agradable. Sabía que sus amigas la miraban raro desde que se nos empezó a ver juntos. Estaba siendo un egoísta, pero no era consciente de que podía llegar a perjudicarla tanto. 

-Creo que la profesora Sprout está indispuesta-me dijo aquella tarde de invierno. 

-Genial. No pasaremos frío allá fuera hoy. 

-¿Volvemos a la sala común?-preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír. 

       Por el camino vimos a Narcissa Lange, que parecía ligeramente ofuscada. Cada vez que la veía me sentía mal, entre celoso y culpable, pero no di signos de ello. 

-¿Veis como era verdad?-oí una voz a mis espaldas. 

       Sirius Black se estaba dirigiendo a sus amigos Potter y Lupin, y sin duda hablaban de mí. Me di la vuelta. 

-Pero nunca creí que lo vería con mis propios ojos-dijo James.

-¿Qué hay que ver, Potter?-les gruñí.

-Tú con novia-dijo Sirius, con gesto alucinado.-Entonces realmente existe una chica capaz de acercársete. 

-Uff-corearon James y Remus. 

       Sheila se puso roja y dio un paso hacia ellos. 

-¿Creéis que tenéis algo que él no tenga, estúpidos?-dijo mientras yo la miraba sorprendido. 

-¿Te hago una lista valorativa o por orden alfabético?-Sirius hizo una mueca. 

-Sólo tratábamos de picarle un poco, no es que tengas nada de malo-dijo Remus, más conciliador. 

-Sí, por lo del otro día-replicó Sirius. 

-Si sois tan imbéciles como para usar artículos de broma en clase y que os vea, es problema vuestro-dije con una falsa sonrisa. 

       Se retiraron haciendo muecas y volví a quedarme a solas con ella. No parecía tan débil e inocente después de todo. Si los Gryffindor supieran la verdad... La cogí de la mano y seguimos andando hasta la sala común. Ella estaría siempre a mi lado, pensé. Por qué no me esforzaba en protegerla. 

*      *      *

       Por la noche, al acabar los deberes, cuando casi todos ya estaban durmiendo y no había rastro de Lucius, vi en esos grandes ojos marrones un brillo que parecía expresar impaciencia y afecto. De nuevo le devolví el beso. Se empeñó en seguirme hasta mi habitación, pero decidí que no podía pasar la noche allí bajo ningún concepto. En primer lugar no sentía nada especial por ella, y además la pondría en peligro si Lucius llegaba a enterarse. 

-¿No puedo entrar?-me dijo, al ver que me detenía al llegar a la puerta de mi dormitorio. 

-Es que...¿y si alguien te ve dentro?-mentí.-No es buena idea.

       Parecía muy asustada ante la idea de que pudiera rechazarla. Yo estaba más asustado aún. Finalmente entramos y nos sentamos en mi cama, con las cortinas echadas. Debería haber intentado explicárselo, que yo deseaba estar con otra persona. A diferencia de _él_, Sheila parecía estar cargada de paciencia y no se molestó mucho al ver que yo no quería ir más allá de algunos besos en su rostro de marfil. Cómo si no podía decirle que simplemente la apreciaba. Además de mi férrea voluntad estaba el problemilla con mi cuerpo, que se negaba a responder ante su presencia, por eso mantuve la distancia. Al cabo de una hora me dijo que debía volver a su dormitorio, y la dejé marchar. Aún no había perdido la sonrisa. 

**(Pausa en el f-back de Snape)**

*** ***

**(Flashback de Lucius)**

       Yo habría esperado todo lo necesario hasta el regreso de la chica, que había entrado en la habitación de Severus. Tenía un plan estructurado hasta los últimos detalles, y pensaba ponerlo en práctica. Me oculté en las sombras de la sala común, por la que forzosamente tenía que pasar si quería volver a su cuarto, y aguardé. Al rato apareció, vestida con su uniforme, sin dar muestra alguna de agitación. 

-_Moram cruciare_-dije, sin darle tiempo a defenderse. 

       Mi poderoso encantamiento aturdidor dio resultado y la chica cayó sin sentido en mis brazos. 

(Continuará)  

******************

_Notas: ¿Qué tal? Como veis a Sheila no le va a tocar precisamente la mejor parte (pobrecilla ya que le he cogido cariño...). En fin no adelanto nada más, sólo que me encantan todas vuestras reviews, sois muy amables y me alegro de que la historia os interese ^o^ Va para largo jeje recordad que tenemos que llegar hasta el presente de ambos personajes principales, pero mientras más reviews reciba más rápido escribiré, así que vosotros veréis, ¿ok? Besos a mis niñas, sobre todo a mi reciente *trasladada* al mundo del slash (¡olé tú!), y a todos los que leéis este fic. ¡¿No me falléis, eh?! ^o~ _


	7. Punishments

Disclaimer: Sé que los personajes no son míos, pero me divierto con ellos un poco y no gano nada. Así que ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

Nota: No apto para menores ni anti-slash, por favor pekes leed fics de rating G, por vuestra' muelaaaaas. Creo que *todos* los capítulos son y serán fuertes. Y en este Lucius está *bastante loco* y hay algo de *sufrimiento*, así que nada de sustos. 

AMA A TU ENEMIGO, TEME A TU AMANTE

CAP.7: PUNISHMENTS

**(Continúa el f-b de Lucius)**

Cuando la desperté con _Finite__ Incantatem_ ya la había inmovilizado sobre mi cama, y había conjurado el encantamiento de silencio para que no se escuchara nada más allá de mis cortinas. Habría podido dejarla sin voz temporalmente, pero pensé que entonces la cosa perdería gracia.

-¡¿Malfoy?!-dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al verme.

-Vaya, si sabes mi nombre-le sonreí fríamente. 

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Tú me has traído aquí?

-Es evidente. Estás en mi cama, querida. 

-¡¿ Y puedes explicarme por qué?!-exclamó, asustada al comprobar que no podía moverse.-_Accio__ var..._

-No te servirá de nada. No pienso dejar que tu varita vaya a ti ahora. 

-¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Y por qué? Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo-dijo, tratando de disimular su miedo. 

-Conmigo no-murmuré.

       Intenté no demorar más el resto del plan, y desabroché su camisa sin que pudiera oponer resistencia, a pesar de sus protestas. Al poco tuve su cuerpo desnudo delante mío, y me invadió una extraña excitación ante la idea de obligar a una persona a la que detestaba. Tenía una figura hermosa que no hizo más que mejorar la situación para mí.

-Si lo haces-dijo con una lágrima resbalando por el rostro- te arrepentirás. No tardarán en expulsarte del colegio. 

-Oh créeme, lo tengo todo pensado. No soy ningún idiota. 

       Tomé su cuerpo con violencia pero sin dañarla gravemente, pues no me convenía que le quedaran marcas visibles en según que sitios. Ella trató en vano de convencerme, aunque sin suplicar, pues parecía querer aparentar que era fuerte. Cuando hube acabado, y aprovechando su agotamiento, pronuncié sobre ella un hechizo tradicional de mi familia (oscuro, por supuesto) para que no pudiera decir nada. No había borrado su memoria en absoluto, pero sí la había distorsionado para que pensara que ella había participado activamente en la relación, y de ese modo mantuviera un sentimiento de culpa y el deseo de que nadie lo supiera. Era un hechizo bastante complejo, pero salió bien. 

**(Pausa en el f-b de Lucius)**

*** * **

**(Flashback de Snape)**

       A la mañana siguiente Sheila se sentó a mi lado en el comedor pero apenas habló. Tenía mala cara y parecía no querer levantar la vista de su plato. Trató de mantenerse alejada de mí durante todo el día sin darme ninguna explicación, y en ocasiones, cuando nos quedábamos a solas y yo le preguntaba qué le ocurría, me daba la impresión de que tenía ganas de llorar.

       Intenté observarla a conciencia para ver que podía haberle pasado, y pronto encontré una señal. 

-¿Cómo te has hecho esto?-le pregunté, señalando una marca que había en su cuello un poco más abajo del lóbulo de la oreja, y que ella intentaba disimular con la melena suelta. 

-No es nada-murmuró.-No digas nada.

-¿Ha sido alguien? Si es así tienes que decírmelo.

-¡No!-exclamó, sacando fuerzas de donde no parecía tenerlas.-Déjame sola, por favor.

       A medida que transcurrían las horas, su gesto volvió a la normalidad, aunque no me hablaba. Yo no comprendía nada, aunque por instinto sospechaba de él. Había acabado la última clase, cuando al fin Sheila vino voluntariamente a hablarme. 

-Creo que debes saberlo-me dijo en un pasillo.-No sé por qué, pero ayer pasó algo.

       Parecía confusa, como si tratara de poner en orden sus pensamientos. 

-Te he engañado-soltó de golpe.-Supongo que soy peor de lo que pensabas...

       No pude evitar sonreír amargamente para mis adentros al oír esa frase. Eso es lo que había estado haciendo yo también, engañarla. Jugar con ella.

-¿Cómo?-dije.

-Después de dejarte a ti ayer estuve...estuve con otro. No lo entiendo porque yo te quiero y con lo que me ha costado estar contigo y eso...Pero esa es la verdad y me imagino que no querrás volver a saber nada de mí.

-¿Por eso tienes la marca en el cuello?

-No sé, supongo...-estaba muy avergonzada. 

-No te preocupes-dije, con un creciente dolor en el alma.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tú eres mi amiga, Sheila, antes que nada. Claro que quiero saber de ti. 

       Ella sonrió levemente, al parecer igual de confusa. Por sus síntomas me pregunté si le habrían manipulado la memoria.

**(Pausa en el f-b de Snape)**

*** * **

**(Flashback de Lucius) **

-Has sido tú-me dijo Snape cuando fui a verle aquella noche.

-¿Yo qué?-inquirí con gesto inocente.

-Tú has molestado a Sheila últimamente...estoy seguro.

-¿De qué se me acusa exactamente?-sonreí; me gustaba la situación. 

-De haberle puesto las manos encima ayer, Lucius.

-Y seguro que tienes alguna prueba...-dije con ironía.

-Me vale con conocerte. No querías que estuviera con ella-gruñó enfadado.

-¿Crees que la forcé? ¿Eso te ha dicho?-pregunté en el mismo tono.

-Me ha dicho que estuvo con otro al dejarme a mí.

-Oooooh, al dejarte a ti...-acerqué mi rostro al suyo.-¿Y qué? ¿Lo pasaste bien con ella?

-No hice *nada* con ella, si eso es lo que estabas pensando. Pero veo que en vez de preguntarme pagaste tus celos con ella, que no tiene culpa de nada. Y modificaste su memoria, ¿no es cierto? Para que ella piense que participó queriendo. Eres totalmente despreciable. 

-Ya sabes que estando conmigo no se pasa _tan mal_...Es todo un privilegio-dije, mientras él intentaba que me quitara de encima suyo y yo me aferraba a él con más fuerza.-Y yo quiero que estés conmigo. Siempre. ¿Me oyes?

       Severus estaba realmente enfadado, y tardó en empezar a dejarse llevar. Me pregunté una y mil veces por qué me importaba tanto que estuviera o no con otra persona, por qué me arriesgaba incluso a ser expulsado si mi hechizo sobre ella dejara de funcionar, o a que Narcissa se enterase de todo. Por qué estaba dando tanto por estar con él. 

-¿Qué pasará cuando te vayas a final de curso?-me preguntó en cierto momento de la noche.-Nos daremos cuenta de que todo esto ha sido una tontería, y te olvidarás de mí.

       Sentí que yo me había hecho esa misma pregunta muchas veces, pero tampoco tenía respuesta. No, no podía ser. Estaríamos juntos siempre. Lo abracé con más fuerza a modo de respuesta, presionando mi mejilla contra su espalda desnuda. 

**(Pausa en el f-b de Lucius)**

*** * **

**(Flashback de Snape)**

       Sheila y yo seguimos siendo amigos, si bien ya no me presionaba en absoluto, y Lucius no volvió a molestarla. El tiempo pasó tan rápidamente que pronto llegó el banquete de fin de curso, y me invadió un terror desconocido hasta entonces, el de la ausencia de Lucius. Había sacado notas brillantes y le esperaba un futuro prometedor, pensé. Tal vez un futuro sin mí. Mediante una nota me dijo que me esperaba a media noche junto al lago, y acudí sin pensar en nada más.

       Nada más reunirme con él, vi que sonreía un poco, aunque sin la misma fría convicción de siempre. Parecía de plata a la luz de la luna.

-Te dije que este momento llegaría-murmuré, sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Sevvy, mírame-dijo, e hizo que me sentara enfrente suya.

-Voy a unirme a los mortífagos-continuó.-Ya sabes, es una forma rápida de llegar a la cima, y además es lo que mi familia espera. Pero nos encontraremos de nuevo cuando acabes tú y salgas ahí fuera. 

-¿Tú crees?-le pregunté, no muy convencido.

-Estaremos en contacto mientras tanto-dijo, reclinándose sobre la hierba húmeda.

-¿Cuándo te casas?

-En agosto. Espero que vengas, muchos Slytherin lo harán. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. La única obligación que tengo es que Narcissa conciba a mi heredero. No me voy a olvidar de ti, Sevvy, lo he pasado bien contigo-sonrió.

       Seguía habiendo determinación en su mirada, pero me costaba tanto creerlo...Cerré los ojos y me eché a su lado un momento. Y me quedé con el recuerdo de su fría y suave piel. 

*      *      *

       Dejé que pasara el verano sin hacer nada fuera de lo común, ni siquiera fui a la boda, porque no me veía con fuerzas. Lo extrañaba demasiado como para verle dar el "síquiero" a otra. Decidí que mi último curso pasaría muy rápido, estudiando duro, para poder reunirme con él en el plazo de un año. Pero para mi desgracia el tiempo pasó lentamente. Mis noches eran frías y vacías, me empeñaba en dormir pero las horas de desvelo con Lucius habían logrado que perdiera el ritmo normal de sueño, que de hecho nunca he vuelto a recuperar. Me pregunté por qué no habría preferido a Sheila, que siempre estaba ahí para mí; estando con ella no habría tenido nada que ocultar. 

-Severus, no eres...el mismo-me dijo la chica un día.-Te veo más apagado que de costumbre. ¿Estás sufriendo por algo?

-No-mentí.

-Parece que tengas mal de amores o algo así. Aunque...

       Abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Por qué seguía ocultándoselo?

-Perdóname.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida.

-Me he portado mal contigo, Sheila. Te he mentido demasiado.

-Te gusta alguien desde hace tiempo.

-¿Cómo...?

-No es tan difícil averiguarlo. Se te nota en los ojos. En realidad desde que te conocí he notado que te pasaba algo, pero no sabía quién era la causa y...

-Tenía que habértelo dicho antes, pero habría sido peor de lo que ya fue para ti. 

-¿Para mí?

-Prométeme que no dirás nada a nadie jamás-le dije.

-Eso lo sabes de sobra.

       Le conté toda la verdad, de principio a fin, porque necesitaba desahogarme desesperadamente. No dejó de mirarme atentamente mientras le contaba cómo me fijé en Lucius sin quererlo, cómo me llevó a su habitación y lo que estuvo pasando entre nosotros durante casi dos cursos. Parecía sorprendida, aunque no enfadada.

-Por eso tengo que pedirte perdón. Porque por mi culpa él te forzó aquella noche y luego modificó tu memoria. Tú nunca me traicionaste, siempre fue al revés.

-No te preocupes. Aunque podrías habérmelo contado antes; no me parece que seas un bicho raro por irte con él a la cama ni nada de eso. 

-Desde que se marchó me falta algo-le dije.- Y no sé por qué, si cuando salga lo veré de nuevo.

-Porque le amas-respondió rápidamente.

-¿Amar? No, nada de eso, si lo nuestro sólo era...

-Mira, reconozco el amor cuando lo veo. Podéis seguir diciendo que lo vuestro eran sólo visitas nocturnas, pero no es la verdad, al menos por tu parte. Te lo digo para que lo aceptes. Pero tengo miedo por ti, Severus. Ese hombre puede hacerte mucho daño.

-Ya me lo ha hecho.

(Continuará)  

******************

_Notas: ¡Hola! Como veis la pobre Sheila se las ha llevado todas pero al final ha superado bastante la situación ^^, así que no sufráis por ella. Este es el final de una de las etapas del flashback, es posible que el capítulo próximo empiece con flashbacks de la vida de Lucius entre los mortífagos y de lo que Snape hizo una vez salió de Hogwarts. ¿Qué pensáis vosotros? Dadme ideas y reviews, ¿eh? Que muchos acertáis cosas y me resulta interesante saberlo. Ayy ya sé que todas amáis al malvado Lucius, es tan atractivo...En verdad a mí me gustan los dos (y yo enmedio, ejem ^^U). Bueno besos a Ginger, a mis locas y a todos los slashers/reviewers simpáticos del mundo._


	8. Obey Thy Lord

Disclaimer: Sé que los personajes no son míos, pero me divierto con ellos un poco y no gano nada. Así que ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

Nota: No apto para menores ni anti-slash, por favor pekes leed fics de rating G, por vuestra' muelaaaaas. Creo que *todos* los capítulos son y serán fuertes. Éste lo es en especial, el punto de vista de Lucius se mantiene durante todo este capítulo. 

AMA A TU ENEMIGO, TEME A TU AMANTE

CAP.8: OBEY THY LORD

**(Flashback de Lucius)**

       Siempre tuve muy claro que quería convertirme en mortífago, ponerme al lado del más poderoso, de aquel a quien todos obedecían. Por eso cuando salí de Hogwarts hablé con mi padre, y éste a su vez con los integrantes del círculo más cercano a Lord Voldemort. Mi padre no era mortífago a causa de cierto problema de salud, pero los apoyaba en la sombra, sobre todo económicamente, y Él lo tenía en gran estima. 

       Me casé con Narcissa y la llevé a vivir a la mansión Malfoy; decidí dejarla básicamente tranquila para que hiciera lo que le pareciese, siempre que no olvidara sus nuevas obligaciones. No le gustaba la perspectiva de mi nuevo _oficio_ pero nunca dijo nada. Poco tiempo después de la boda, me preparé para la ceremonia de iniciación por la que pasaríamos algunos ex-compañeros Slytherin y yo la noche del 13 de septiembre. Me sentía tranquilo, o al menos todo lo posible en mis circunstancias, pues a pesar de lo que me había jurado a mí mismo no conseguía olvidarme de Snape ni un momento.

       Al fin llegó esa noche, reuní toda la determinación que poseía, que no era poca, me puse mi capa negra de terciopelo con capucha, para ocultar mi identidad en un principio, y me trasladé junto con mi padre al lugar señalado para la reunión, una especie de gruta húmeda y tenuemente iluminada en el extremo de un valle sombrío de Gales. Contuve la respiración mientras atravesábamos la entrada en silencio, tras haber dado la contraseña a una mujer también vestida de negro. 

       El silencio del interior era sepulcral, a pesar de que se distinguían las siluetas de muchas personas. Los que debían de ser mortífagos de plena condición, pues llevaban una máscara blanca además de la capa, estaban alineados formando dos filas paralelas a ambos lados de un pasillo de piedras que llevaba al fondo de la gran gruta. Alcé la vista un momento y vislumbré a Lord Voldemort sentado entre dos antorchas, en la pared del fondo de la cueva, posando sus horribles ojos rojos sobre cada uno de los presentes. Al fin, cuando jóvenes y mayores estuvimos reunidos a cierta distancia suya, habló.

-Bienvenidos, mis mortífagos, y también mis nuevos ayudantes-dijo con voz fría.-Ahora que solo queden los jóvenes enfrente mío. Con los demás tendré ocasión de hablar más tarde. 

Mi padre se retiró de mi lado, lanzándome una mirada que venía a decir que recordara cómo tenía que actuar. Reconocí a Thomas Wilon, uno de mis compañeros de cuarto en Hogwarts, a mi lado, pero permanecí en silencio. 

-Apuesto a que habéis sido dignos miebros de la casa Slytherin, y ahora elegís el camino del poder y la gloria a mi lado. Muy bien...Decidme entonces, ¿para qué habéis venido?

Todos respondimos a coro a la pregunta que conocíamos de antemano. 

-Para serviros, Lord. 

-¿Y qué estáis dispuestos a sacrificar por servirme?-prosiguió.

-Nuestra vida si es necesario-contestamos de nuevo. 

-¿Qué requisitos creéis cumplir para convertirnos en mortífagos?

-Somos de sangre limpia y antigua tradición mágica. Leales con nuestra causa, temibles con los enemigos, despiadados ante una víctima. 

-Muy bien. Ahora acercáos de uno en uno a la sala contigua para que os conozca y decida si vais a llevar la Marca Tenebrosa. 

La mujer que antes guardaba la entrada nos condujo a otra parte de la gruta, donde esperamos hasta que nos pidió que entráramos por turnos para una breve entrevista privada con Voldemort. Mis compañeros fueron entrando y saliendo a los pocos minutos, con aire de orgullo y satisfacción. Al fin llegó mi turno y entré en la sala, bastante más iluminada que el pasillo principal. Voldemort esperaba de pie, con una gran serpiente a su lado, muy alerta, que me miró emitiendo un silbido. El gran mago tenía el rostro muy pálido y similar en sus facciones al de la serpiente, sobre todo en los ojos rojos y brillantes. Traté de no mostrarme intimidado. 

-Descúbrete-ordenó.

Eché mi capucha hacia atrás y le miré directamente.

-Vaya...otro Malfoy...el hijo único de Perseus, si no me equivoco.

-Soy Lucius Malfoy, señor. 

-Ya veo...No me es necesario ponerte a prueba, tu familia me ha apoyado desde el principio. De todas formas te digo lo mismo que a los demás, no me gustan nada las traiciones así que no hagas más que lo que yo te ordene, ¿queda claro? A nadie le ha resultado muy _beneficioso_ volverse en mi contra. 

-No soy ni seré ningún traidor-dije sin poder evitarlo.

-Eso espero. Se te ve determinado, incluso más que tus compañeros, diría yo. Todos han entrado con cierta cara de susto...De hecho-dijo acercando más su rostro casi mortecino al mío-una hermosa carita de ángel inocente es toda una ventaja para un diablo. 

Dicho esto cogió mi brazo izquierdo para que lo extendiera, y con su varita realizó sobre él un hechizo bastante doloroso que acabó dibujando la temida calavera negra sobre mi piel.

-Cuando te llame deberás desaparecerte de donde estés y acudir a mi presencia. Entre tus compañeros y en la lucha deberás llevar siempre una máscara blanca cubriéndote el rostro, sólo podrás descubrirte cuando yo te lo ordene expresamente...que probablemente será a menudo. Puedes retirarte por el momento. 

Obedecí y salí de la sala, reuniéndome con los demás que estaban fuera poniéndose sus nuevas máscaras. Tenía un presentimiento muy extraño y al mismo tiempo optimista, que por supuesto, y para mi gloria y mi desgracia, se acabó cumpliendo. Pasaron otras dos horas, con más discursos de Voldemort dirigidos a todos en general, y al fin nos dispusimos mi padre y yo a abandonar la cueva. Ya había salido y desaparecido casi todo el mundo, y nosotros estábamos a punto de hacerlo, cuando la Marca ardió desgarradoramente en mi brazo, y me detuve en seco. 

-Volveré a la casa más tarde, padre-le dije con decisión.-Creo que siento una llamada. 

-No le hagas esperar, entonces. Trata de hacer que me sienta orgulloso de ti-me respondió con su habitual frialdad. 

*      *      *

Apenas tuve que esforzarme para aparecerme en presencia de Voldemort, puesto que él me había llamado. La cueva parecía casi vacía, excepto por algunos mortífagos de su círculo más cercano, que vigilaban las salas y las diversas entradas existentes.

-Eres rápido-me dijo al verme.

-¿Qué ordenáis?

-Esa máscara y esa capucha fuera de nuevo, Lucius.

Obedecí otra vez, apartando mi melena rubia y algo alborotada a causa de la capucha hacia atrás. 

Había una mirada carnívora en sus ojos, tal como había presentido antes, y supe con certeza lo que se acercaba. Extendió una de sus manos acabadas en garras casi curvas hacia mí, sujetando mi barbilla. Me mentalicé para no demostrar mi asco, y prácticamente requirió toda mi fuerza de voluntad el aguantar firme mientras sentía el roce de su lengua bífida contra mi mejilla. 

-No re retiras, Lucius...Sabes _jugar_, ¿verdad?-dijo apartándose y mirándome a los ojos.-Aunque parezcas una bonita estatua de hielo...

Por un momento pensé en los beneficios que me reportaría el dejarle hacer lo que qusiese, pero luego despertó mi orgullo. Recordé a mis antiguos amantes, a los que elegí y abandoné yo mismo. Recordé a Severus por encima de todos...No podía. Y sin embargo era mi obligación. 

-Puedo entender tu silencio como un asentimiento.

Observé como hacía, con un movimiento de varita, que apareciera una gruesa alfombra negra sobre el duro suelo de la gruta. Di un paso atrás. 

-Vamos...¿Te disgusta mi aspecto? Eso tiene fácil solución. 

Un humo negro lo envolvió y apareció ante mi con el aspecto que probablemente tenía antes de transformarse definitivamente en un ser espantoso. Sus ojos seguían del color de la sangre, pero su rostro era más juvenil y tenía el pelo negro. Pero ni siquiera así podría aceptarlo mi cuerpo, pensé. Decidí no hablar pero tampoco resistirme, y a los pocos minutos me tenía atado sobre la alfombra. Recuerdo claramente el dolor de su tortura, sus dedos dejaban marcas enrojecidas en mi espalda descubierta, el más leve contacto con su piel me quemaba hasta las entrañas. Yo tenía mucha experiencia en torturar levemente a mis amantes, nunca había sido precisamente un santo, pero aquello me superaba. Mi nivel de magia no podía compararse al suyo, así que estaba totalmente a su merced. 

Quise mantener las fuerzas pensando en que ya tenía asegurada una posición de privilegio en su círculo de mortífagos más influyentes, pero lo conseguí a duras penas. 

-Buen chico-me dijo.-Tienes mucha resistencia, mucha fuerza de voluntad. Pero tal vez así me apropie de tu voluntad...

       Se adentró en mi cuerpo sin más aviso, haciéndome sentir totalmente humillado, y el placer me sobrevino de golpe confundido entre el dolor en cada centímetro de mi piel, de tal modo que en un lapsus de mi consciencia llegué a pensar que ambos eran inseparables. 

-Dime que lo necesitas, quiero oírte gritarlo...-dijo sin dejar de moverse. 

-No...paréis-murmuré, sin apenas fuerza, ni voluntad, ni orgullo.

-¡Más alto!-rugió, clavando sus garras en mi vientre. 

Lo grité, el sudor cayendo a chorros por mi rostro. No recuerdo mucho más de aquello momentos. Parece ser que acabé por perder el conocimiento, y cuando él me despertó vi que había recuperado su aspecto presente, y que una sonrisa perversa torcía sus labios.

(Continuará)

******************

_Notas de autor: Ejem...Lady Angel...Ay si lee esto me va a matar...Bueno gente, debo reconocer que me ha costado sangre escribir este capítulo, me ha resultado tan desagradable y tan duro que hasta mis dedos se negaban a teclear para escribirlo, pero esta era una idea que tenía desde el principio, y sin este acontecimiento la trama perdería mucho de lo que le pienso añadir. Así que...respetad mi vida ok? Dejadme reviews si os gusta, y si no no me mandéis virus ni nada de eso. Se lo dedico como siempre a mi Ginger y a mis amigas (*Isilme huye antes de que Angels la asesine por haber puesto así a su Tommy*). Besitos a todos/as.  _


	9. Reencounter

Disclaimer: Sé que los personajes no son míos, pero me divierto con ellos un poco y no gano nada. Así que ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

Nota: No apto para menores ni anti-slash, por favor pekes leed fics de rating G, por vuestra' muelaaaaas. Creo que *todos* los capítulos son y serán fuertes.

AMA A TU ENEMIGO, TEME A TU AMANTE

CAP.9: REENCOUNTER

**(Flashback de Snape)**

       El último curso fue simplemente eterno sin Lucius, por más que me cueste reconocerlo. Sheila hacía todo lo posible para que me concentrara en otros asuntos y tratara de olvidarle por un tiempo, pero no dio resultado. No tenía una sola noticia de él, aunque podía imaginar que sus planes se habían cumplido, y en aquel momento sería un mortífago de primer orden. En todo caso, si estaba ahí fuera podría ir a buscarlo muy pronto...Pasaron los meses, los exámenes finales se acercaron peligrosamente, y de pronto un día una lechuza negra me trajo un mensaje...

**(Pausa en el f-b de Snape)**

*** * **

**(Flashback de Lucius) **

       Aquella vez no fue más que el principio. Conseguí una posición de privilegio junto al Señor Tenebroso, pero tuve que pagarlo caro: cada vez que requería mi compañía tenía que presentarme ante él y ceder sin demasiada resistencia. Ninguna otra persona lo sabía, ni siquiera Narcissa había podido ver la marca que había quedado en la parte inferior de mi espalda, y que me señalaba como suyo. No perdí el orgullo, sin embargo, eso nunca, todos me respetaban e incluso temían a pesar de mi juventud, y el hecho de estar siempre en primera fila en todas las batallas endureció mi corazón. Ya sólo me quedaba el recuerdo de aquel chico con el que pasé mis noches en la Escuela, y por más que me esforzaba no había forma de olvidarlo. ¿Vendría a buscarme? No, no podía hacer eso. Voldemort le mataría a la más mínima sospecha, por eso la única forma que se me ocurría de encontrarme con Snape era que él también se convirtiera en mortífago. 

       Le mandé un mensaje cuando quedaba poco para sus exámenes de junio. "Reúnete conmigo como seguidor del Señor Tenebroso. He conseguido el poder que buscaba, y tú también podrás cubrirte de gloria. No lo olvides. En septiembre". Ojalá le hubiera dejado olvidarme...pero estaba empeñado en volver a verle. Aunque no pudiera saber la verdad. 

**(Pausa en el f-b de Lucius)**

*** * **

**(Flashback de Snape) **

-No puedes hacer eso, Severus, ¿estás loco? ¿Sabes a qué se dedica a esa gente?

       Sheila me agarró del brazo con fuerza, vi en sus ojos que ya no sabía qué más hacer para convncerme. 

-Lo sé. Pero...

-¡Pero nada! Vamos, seguro que puedes encontrarte con él de otra forma. Y tienes que estar preparado, ese Lord manipula a sus ayudantes y los vuelve peores de lo que ya eran, así que es probable que Lucius haya cambiado...

-Eso también lo tengo en cuenta, es sólo que...

       Ella suspiró y me soltó al fin.

-Es sólo que vas a hacer lo que sea necesario para estar cerca de él, ya lo sé. Bueno, pues entonces no puedo convencerte. Desisto, haz lo que quieras. Es sólo que...tal vez no debas pensar solamente en eso, te van a obligar a hacer daño a los que ellos consideren oportuno, a torturar, a matar...-dijo, muy pálida. 

-Veré cómo me las arreglo para que no me ordenen ese tipo de cosas. 

-¿Y si aún así lo hacen?

-Hace mucho tiempo que perdí mi alma. 

       Sheila parecía desconsolada ante la perspectiva, pero se mantuvo fuerte; he conocido a pocas personas tan fuertes y maduras como ella. Mas no hacía falta que me dijera nada, yo sabía muy bien dónde iba a meterme. Si valía la pena o no, no lo descubriría hasta más tarde. 

       Pasaron los exámenes y me despedí de ella, con la promesa de seguir en contacto. Me pregunté una y mil veces, durante la soledad de esos dos meses de verano, si no habría posibilidad de encontrarme con Lucius antes, pero decidí que si me hacía esperar debía de ser por algún motivo. El día llegó. Me mandó un mensaje en el que me decía que el Señor Tenebroso estaba al corriente del número de aspirantes a mortífagos que participarían en la ceremonia del día 7, y que yo estaba incluido en ese número, por supuesto. 

       Como no había marcha atrás posible, acordé presentarme en el sitio que me indicó a la hora convenida, pero cuando llegué a la cueva no hallé forma de reconocerle entre tantos hombres encapuchados y enmascarados. Sentí verdadero pánico, sabía igual que sé ahora que aquello no estaba bien, que debería haber vuelto a casa inmediatamente, antes de que me condujeran por ese húmedo pasillo a presencia de Lord Voldemort, que esperaba a todos los jóvenes con una maligna sonrisa en los labios. Su visión también nubló mi vista dolorosamente, debía de ser aún peor de lo que contaban, pensé. Participé en un juramento que ya había preparado, y luego llegó el momento de encararme con él en privado. Conseguí controlar el temblor de piernas, y cuando entré vi al Lord acompañado por otro mortífago; una gran serpiente silbaba alrededor de ambos. 

-Revela tu identidad-ordenó el primero con una voz fría que intentaba suavizarse sin éxito. 

-Severus Snape-dije con decisión, quitándome la capucha. 

-Vaya, así que eres tú...Un Slytherin, por supuesto. Y bueno en preparar pociones, según me han informado. 

No tardé más de unos segundos en darme cuenta de quién era el sujeto que lo acompañaba. No llevaba puesta la máscara, y aunque al principio estaba de perfil y la capucha no me permitía verle, al poco se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. 

-Sí, señor-dije, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban en aquella situación. 

-¿Qué opinas tú, Lucius?-preguntó a su acompañante; éste sonrió muy levemente.

-No os preocupéis, _mi lord_, es uno de los mejores de su promoción, sin duda necesitamos un talento como el suyo. 

La voz de Lucius sonaba clara y tranquila, como si estuviera acostumbrado a dar su opinión al Señor Tenebroso cada vez que se lo pedía; eso significaba sólo una cosa, que había logrado su objetivo de alcanzar el poder, y el jefe le había otorgado un rango mayor que el de los demás. Pero cuando me miró directamente, su rostro pálido, que no había perdido un ápice de su apariencia inocente, estaba inexpresivo, como si no me reconociera o no me hubiera visto nunca. Oculté mi dolor mientras respondía a las pocas preguntas que se me hicieron, y al fin pude marcharme, completamente confuso, sintiendo que si Lucius ya no era el que yo conocía, todo lo que había tenido que pasar esa noche y lo que tendría que pasar en el futuro sería absurdo. A las pocas horas, tras algún discurso más por parte de Voldemort, salí de la gruta, empapado en sudor a causa de la noche calurosa y mi propia angustia.

-Sabía que vendrías-oí una voz a mis espaldas. 

       Me di la vuelta y encontré su rostro, nítido a la luz de la luna.

-Antes no parecías tú, allí dentro-balbucí.

-No pensarías que iba a saltarte al cuello...-sonrió maliciosamente, pareciéndose más al joven que yo recordaba. 

-No...

-¿No sabes qué decir, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos? Pensé que estarías deseando que llegara este momento, Severus...

       Me había quedado sin palabras, no quería reconocer mi debilidad, el no haber pensado más que en él durante todo ese tiempo...Traté de que se diera cuenta sin necesidad de decírselo, y le besé. Me devolvió el beso, acorralándome contra un árbol cubierto por las sombras, pero parecía menos decidido que antes, como si temiera que alguien pudiera vernos allí. 

-Ven conmigo. No pensarás volver tan pronto a casa, ¿verdad?

**(Pausa en el f-b de Snape)**

*** * **

**(Flashback de Lucius) **

       Tal como sospechaba, no se negó. Yo tenía claro dónde íbamos, y a los pocos minutos aparecimos en una de las numerosas habitaciones de mi mansión, pues si yo me lo proponía nadie iba a descubrirnos allí. Sellé la puerta con un poderoso hechizo y me enfrenté a mi antiguo amante en la semipenumbra de la habitación, alumbrada sólo por algunas antorchas. Algo en mí me pedía que me detuviera, me recordaba que las marcas de mi cuerpo eran visibles y que no quería que hiciera preguntas; no pensaba contarle la verdad. Pero otra voz más fuerte me hacía reconocer a Severus como mi presa, que había vuelto con su amo después de mucho tiempo, y yo sólo quería tenerlo de nuevo, peleando, sufriendo por mí y haciéndome sufrir igualmente. 

-¿Qué has hecho durante este año?-me preguntó mientras me acercaba a él sigilosamente. 

-Oh, de todo un poco. Uno no tiene tiempo de aburrirse cuando es mortífago, ya lo verás. Hay misiones para todos los gustos. ¿Y tú, en Hogwarts y sin mí?

-Simplemente he estudiado para los exámenes.

-¿Con esa chica amiga tuya, cómo era su nombre...?

-Sheila, tú deberías recordarlo. 

-Hay tantas cosas que debería recordar, Sevy...Y sin embargo no me he olvidado de ti, tal como te dije...

       Vi con satisfacción que esa chica no me había sustituido en ningún momento, que él se había estado reservando para mí-al contrario que yo-, y por eso tenía que ser mío sin resistencia. Al poco rato después, lo fue, sobre las sábanas negras de la gigantesca cama de invitados, y pronunció mi nombre una y mil veces mientras tomaba aire. Mi cuerpo, acostumbrado al dolor y la resignación, volvió a llenarse de vida al poder dominarlo de nuevo. El futuro se presentaba lo suficientemente difícil, por eso aprovechamos la ocasión como nunca hasta entonces. Y es que cualquiera de los dos podría morir en cualquier momento.

**(Pausa en el f-b de Lucius)**

*** * **

**(Flashback de Snape)**

       Cuánto había esperado aquello, y cómo lo viví...Uno de mis sueños volvía a hacerse realidad, aunque por ello hubiera sacrificado el derecho a una vida libre y sin obedecer las órdenes de nadie. Pensé que merecía la pena. El trabajo no podía ser tan malo después de todo, si Lucius estaba conmigo, y volvía a abrazarme una y otra vez. 

       Aquella noche tuvo una gran diferencia respecto a las que yo recordaba, y fue que me dejó dormir a su lado, o más bien, se quedó dormido poco después de terminar conmigo, sin decir una palabra. Permanecí un buen rato mirándolo, extasiado, rogando que no volviéramos a apartarnos. Que pudiera quedarme con los mortífagos, no importa lo que tuviera que hacer. Ahora que lo pienso sé que mis pensamientos esa noche eran completamente estúpidos y carentes de sentido...Todo estaba por llegar. 

(Continuará) 

******************

_Notas de autor: ¡Sí, por fin he vuelto! Para ser sincera, me desanimé y estuve a punto de dejar la historia colgada, pues últimamente he regresado al mundo del fanfiction manga y tengo a los personajes de HP un poco abandonados, ¡no puedo evitarlo! Pero, lejos de hundirme, vuestras nu-me-ro-sí-si-mas reviews me han impactado, ¡no esperaba que el capítulo 8, tan fuerte como era, tuviera éxito alguno! Ya veo que me equivoqué con vosotros, y no pienso defraudaros. Acabaré este fic como sea, y aún le queda un bueeeeeeen rato, así que paciencia, por favor. Trataré de continuar si mis exámenes de junio me lo permiten ^o^. En fin, ¡gracias a todos de nuevo! Especialmente a los fieles que me dejan su opinión sobre cada capítulo, ¡sois un encanto! Besitos ;-)_

_¡Me encantaría batir el récord! Dejadme reviews constructivas, por favor ^o^_


End file.
